Strike Force
by Dan Blue
Summary: The things not known to the public are often the most dangerous and that could not be more true than with villains. To prevent a mass panic there are those behind the scenes that try and maintain order by any means necessary. SYOC Rating may change (3/10)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first My Hero fic as well as my second SYOC (Hopefully this one goes better) It's a somewhat original idea that was inspired by a couple of other fics I have read before I hope this chapter sells it.**

Life could be a funny thing one moment you could be living out your day just like always and the next your whole world could be turned on its head. This lesson was learned hard and fast by a young man named Cyrus Aldo. Growing up in the suburbs outside of Philadelphia, he was an only child to two loving parents and was the poster child for average. The only thing that made him stick out was that he was quirkless. That did not discourage him though because unlike most kids he never had any ideas of becoming a hero in fact he wanted to get into pro football. Sports to him were the one thing where being quirkless did not matter since use of quirks during games were prohibited. Just like most things he tried; however, he did not excel he was not bad but he certainly was not the best. Yes, Cyrus was hopelessly typical but all that changed when he got to college.

Cyrus was now a nineteen-year-old young man in the middle of his first year of college. He stood at five feet five inches and had ever since his second year of high school. He may have been a bit short but he attributed that to his Filipino roots. His body had gained a fair amount of tone due to his years of playing football but he was not overly muscular. He had caramel colored skin just like his parents as well as sharp dark brown eyes. His black hair was straight and medium length barely covering the tops of his pointed ears. His face was an oval shape, with thin lips, a delicate nose and thin eyebrows. He wore a black T-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. The only accessory he had was a gold chain that he had gotten as a graduation present.

For all that he was, Cyrus was not very social. He could work with others just fine when it came to a project or during a game but outside of what was needed he mostly kept to himself. He was not like majority of the people on his team who went out every time they won a game instead he just went back home since he did not live on campus. Despite a bit of social anxiety Cyrus did have a bit of a reckless streak rushing into situations without thinking. Although he had sustained plenty of injuries due to this kind of behavior he never had many regrets about it.

Everything was going fine one day Cyrus had finished his classes, he did not have a practice he had to worry about and a break was coming up it was all great until he got a phone call. His parents had been attacked in a robbery gone wrong and were killed by villains. Things went downhill fast after that and Cyrus had to stay with his uncle in the city. His uncle was not a good man a fat, alcoholic that could barely take care of himself Cyrus got sick of him in a hurry. It was clear to him that his uncle did not want anything to do with him and as soon as his break started Cyrus got kicked out of the house without anything not even his phone.

Effectively homeless, Cyrus had nowhere and no one to turn to; he was alone. He spent days wandering the streets begging for meager amounts of change and nights sleeping with other street walkers. It was on one of those nights that he woken up by a bright light and when he was finally able to see he saw three men in dark clothing standing in front of a few vans, "Come with us if you want a chance to live better." One of them said.

Cyrus along with many others did not have to think very long about the man's offer. Even though he knew something was wrong and his common sense was begging not to go he just could not take living on the streets After climbing into one of the vans another man who was already inside slipped a bag over Cyrus' head, "Hey what's this about?" he asked trying his best to hide his fear

"No questions," the man answered.

They drove for what seemed like hours Cyrus vividly aware of the people cramped in the van with him. After a considerable amount of time had passed he felt the vehicle come to a stop and heard the door open. It took another twenty minutes or so for someone to take him by the arm and start guiding him blindly. As he walked blindly Cyrus could only identify few sound like the footsteps and breathing of others as well as an elevator. It was only after getting off of the elevator and walking a bit more that the bag over his head was finally removed.

He was currently sitting at a metal table in a room that was in a room that looked like it was for police interrogation. A guard was by the door and a woman wearing very similar cloths to the men who had picked him up in the first place was currently sitting in front of him with a piece of paper, "Can you read and write?" she asked him. Cyrus nodded his head, "Fill this out and hand it to the guard when you're done."

After giving him his instructions she left the room. The paper he was given only asked for basic information like name, age, quirk and ethnicity. After filling out the paper and handing it to the guard Cyrus was left alone sitting in the room. His mind began to race trying to figure out what exactly he had signed up for and he was beginning to think that he had taken one risk too many. After another long stint of time the guard returned placing the bag back over Cyrus' head and leading him out of the room.

This time when the bag was removed he was in a similar room and met with another man except this man was different. He was blond with blue eyes and unlike the others he was wearing khakis and a lab coat. "Sorry about all this young man but could you give me your arm." Wordlessly complying Cyrus put his arm on the metal table while the man pulled out a scalpel. "Okay, I'm going to make a few deep incisions so might hurt." When that was done the man put away the scalpel and pulled out a jar with some strange black substance inside, "Don't open this yet," he said before exiting the room with the guard.

On the other side of the door was another room where the man and the guard could see the room they just exited through a one-way window. There were also a couple of monitors that were showing the video feed of two security cameras that were in the room with Cyrus. Lastly, there were a couple a chairs with a table that had a microphone on top of it. "Here's the form the kid filled out," the guard stated handing the other man the paper.

"Well that's interesting he's one of the youngest we've tested not to mention he is also the first quirkless person we've tested." He picked up the microphone and began to speak into it. "Alright Cyrus please open the jar and place the arm with incisions inside."

Since he did not know if he could be heard Cyrus simply did as he was told. When he opened the jar the smell hit him right away. Whatever was inside smelled like chemicals and heavily synthetic. Slowly he placed his hand inside the jar and the substance inside felt cold and slimy. At first nothing happened but then slime started to work its way up his arm. Cyrus wanted to pull his hand out but he could not it felt like his arm was being held there. As the slime got to the first incision he felt a deep burning pain and let out a scream. The pain only intensified as the slime covered more cuts and by the time it got to the last one Cyrus blacked out.

When he awoke he was lying in a bed in what seemed like a hospital with the blond man from earlier sitting by his bed side. "Good, to see you awake Mr. Aldo how do you feel."

Cyrus sat up in the bed before speaking, "I feel fine great even." His response only caused the man to smile at him, "Who are anyway and what's going on?"

"Well I can't answer your questions fully quite yet I can give you the basics. My name is Doctor Nathan Thorn it's nice to officially meet you." Dr. Thorn extended his hand and Cyrus took it taking notice of the fact that the cuts that were once on his right arm were now gone. "As for what's going on you have been first successful host of something I like to call Project Venom."

"Are you implying that that black slime is inside of me?"

Dr. Thorn could tell that the boy was beginning to get more and more scared despite Cyrus' attempt to hide it. Thorn's quirk allowed him to know the heartrate of whom ever he was looking at the downside was that it only worked on one person at any given time. "Don't worry that "slime" as you put it was not designed to be harmful. It's a special type of organism that was meant to heal its host and augment their abilities. I'm not going to lie I've been looking for a compatible host for quite some time with less than success."

"Are you saying there was a strong likelihood I could have died?!"

"Yes, but you need to calm down my quirk allows me to know your heart rate and I know if it continues to rise so quickly so soon after you've woken up it won't be good for you." After a few calming breaths Cyrus regained his composure and Thorn was able to speak again. "Now before I tell you more I need to ask you something. Would you be willing to give up your life as you know it now in exchange for a new one?"

The doctor's expression was stone cold and while Cyrus was not completely sure what Dr. Thorn meant he knew the man was serious. Cyrus thought back on his life for a bit. Other than college there was not anything he was really leaving behind. He had lost the only family he cared about, he did not have many if any friends who would miss him except for maybe his team and he definitely did not want to go back on the streets if he could help it. "Yes"

Dr. Thorn's serious expression faded and his smile returned. "Good, now I am allowed to tell you more. As I said before my name is Nathan Thorn but what I didn't you is that I am head of the research and development department of an organization known as World's Hand."

"Never heard of it."

"I'd be more worried if you did. We are a worldwide organization that values its secrecy. Our purpose is to help the governments of the world deal with problems they cannot handle alone. Recently following All Might's retirement villains have become much bolder all over the world and while the public is aware of some of them, the ones they do not know about are the biggest threat. This sharp uptake in villain activity prompted the organization to start a new project known as Strike Force. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Well, you and some others. Project Venom was actually the latest of my experiments for quirk enhancement."

"What the hell is quirk enhancement?"

"It's what it sounds like. Imagine being able to increase the power of a quirk beyond what any support item could accomplish. That was what Project Venom was supposed to do; it was supposed to enhance every ability of its host including the effectiveness of their quirk. The irony is not lost on me that its host ended up being quirkless. So now that you know everything, are you in?"

"At this point if I said no I'm pretty sure I'd shot so yeah I'm in."

 **Thus ends the intro and before you all say anything about Venom do not worry I will not completely rip him off. So first let me lay down the rules for OC submission**

 **All applications are to be submitted in PM with the subject line as follows: *** _ **Name of Character***_ **Strike Force. The form will be on my profile.**

 **All standard rules apply like NO, OP characters, characters related to canon ones, Gary or Mary sues, carbon copies of already existing characters and characters that have already been accepted in another SYOC unless that SYOC has been canceled**

 **One submission per person**

 **Those are the only rules but let me say a few more things. First let me give an example of what I mean by quirk enhancement since it is going to be a major part of what makes this unique. The best example is this Wolverine had retractable bone claws before weapon X coated his bones in metal and made the most badass thing ever that is what quirk enhancement is. And if you still do not get it PM me and I will see if I can explain it better.**

 **Also if I have not made it obvious enough you can base quirks off of already existing characters but remember quirks always have a down side and if the character you want to base your quirk off has multiple abilities stick with the main one.**

 **Finally, regarding character backstory. World's Hand will be or will have recruited those who have severed all ties or are not afraid to. That means that character does not have to be a criminal or in prison. A couple good examples, a veteran who wants to continue to serve, or even just a runaway kid all I am saying is be creative (but not too much). I will accept a few criminals though just not too many.**

 **Alright that covers about everything. I will be accepting 9 OCs for the main strike force but I'll need support characters like villains and staff members of World's Hand. I will ask for those on an as needed basis. If you have read this far include the name of your favorite the name of your favorite My Hero character at the bottom of your form and do not forget to favorite, follow and review. I will catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I first off I want to thank all of you who have been submitting OCs I have got to say I am impressed by a lot of them but I also have to be really picky. Those of you wondering I will send you a PM to say whether or not your character has been accepted. I forgot to mention a couple of things last chapter too so let me get them out of the way.**

 **Please leave reviews so I know that you are still reading and so I can know if I am portraying the characters correctly. If you do not review, I will assume you stopped reading and kill your character off. Yes, I can and will do that just to keep things interesting but do not worry if your character is killed off (and you still read this fic) then you can submit another. I just want to warn you guys about this because I really do not want to deal with hateful reviews.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Thinking is indicated by italics in quotes** _"Example"_

After agreeing to join Project Strike Force Cyrus was instructed to take the next few hours to rest and he and Dr. Thorn would depart when it was daylight. Cyrus could only guess at the time but he assumed it to be around midnight or at least somewhere close to that. When Dr. Thorn left the room Cyrus laid in his bed just staring at the ceiling wondering what exactly he got himself into. Not long after the doctor left Cyrus fell asleep still with many unanswered questions on his mind.

Cyrus was woken up by Dr. Thorn who told the boy that it was time to leave. As they walked through the building to Cyrus' surprise it looked rather plain. He expected to look like something out of a secret agent movie but there was nothing really out of the ordinary. _"With all the secrecy from last night I was expecting a lot more."_ The two made their way onto an elevator heading upward and when the door opened they were now standing in the airport. _'What the hell"_

Dr. Thorn just looked at the boy's shocked expression with an amused smile. "Surprised? Our organization has small bases under almost every major airport in the world but this is nothing compared to the branch headquarters."

"But why the airport?"

"It's quite simple having bases in airports allow agents who work there the ability to travel to other bases as quickly as possible. Not to mention if there is some kind of emergency we can help if it turns into something truly dangerous."

"That makes as much sense as anything else I've experienced in the last twenty-four hours." The two of them exited the building and saw a man with a black car that seemed to be waiting for them. Dr. Thorn was the first to enter the vehicle while Cyrus followed. The driver took them out to the runway where a small private plane was also waiting. "You didn't tell me we were flying"

"Don't worry we're only heading to the U.S headquarters in New York City the ride shouldn't be too long," Thorn explained leaving the car and boarding the aircraft.

Again Cyrus just followed the man without complaint. The plane was small but it was certainly luxurious. It had leather seats that could recline, a few T. Vs and a small bar with drinks. The seats were arranged in three groups of four where two seats on one side faced the other two while also leaving a wide enough gap across from each pair so the passengers have enough leg room. _"I could get used to this."_ While Cyrus got comfortable in a chair Dr. Thorn sat across from him as the piolet got ready for takeoff. The begging part of the trip was in comfortable silence until the plane reached cruising altitude. "Hey, Doc you mind if I ask you a couple of things before we land in New York."

"Not at all, now that you're a part of Project Strike Force you can ask me anything you like."

"Okay, my first question is what exactly does World's Hand do?"

"A valid question. Do you remember what I told you about how the threats that people don't know about are often the worst?" Cyrus gave the man nod before he continued. "Those are the threats we try and stop. There are just somethings that the governments of the world don't want to get out because if they did there would be mass panic. Basically what I'm saying is our job is to keep the public ignorant since like the old saying goes ignorance is bliss. All that being said not everything we deal with is world altering; sometimes a government just outsources a problem to us when they want it done off the books. Does all that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. What about my life you said I had to cut ties I've already made but does that mean that I can't interact with anyone outside of World's hand again?"

Cyrus' heartbeat quickened a bit when he asked the question so the doctor gave him a comforting smile, "Of course not. We only ask that you cut ties so that our agents can't be found. You have a new identity with new papers that can't be traced but you can still build a life. Believe it or not I know a few people who are married to those outside of the organization."

"That's comforting to hear, thanks doc."

"My pleasure although now that I think about it there are somethings that you need to know before we land in New York."

"Like what?"

"Well, when we land you're going to have to go under for surgery." The fear in Cyrus was made evident by the shocked look on his face as well as his once again rising heartrate. "Let me explain Strike Force is going to be an international team so English will not be spoken everywhere you go. That's why the R&D department developed this." Dr. Thorn reached into his lab coat and pulled out of vile with a small computer chip inside. "This microchip allows you to know and understand every language programed into it on a subconscious level. Simply put you'll be able to speak and understand almost every language without even thinking about it."

"That's incredible why doesn't everyone have that?"

"Well one thing is that it's expensive to manufacture and the brain surgery required to implant the chip is experimental and requires someone highly trained." The color once again drained from Cyrus' face, "Don't worry though we have an amazing surgeon who has already performed this operation on your two other teammates that we already brought in." Letting out his held in breath, Cyrus felt better knowing the fact that the one cutting into his head had done it before with others and succeeded. "The other thing is after your surgery we will be testing your physical abilities now that you are the host of Project Venom."

"Oh yeah, you said that the point of this Venom stuff was to enhance all of my abilities but I don't feel any different."

"Well, Project Venom was meant to bound with its host on a cellar level so you shouldn't feel any different. It was designed so that when you wanted it to it could surround your body and that would be how your abilities would be enhanced. Also while in the suit you would be impervious to most types of bullet fire and thanks to the medical department Project Venom also has the passive ability to increase and speed up your healing factor."

"So am I invincible?"

"No, Project Venom was designed with a few fail safes just in case of an emergency."

"What are they?" Before the doctor could go further into explaining the piolet turned on the fascine seatbelts sign and said that they would begin their decent shortly, _"Typical."_ Once they landed Cyrus was not surprised that the first thing they did when they got inside was head for the elevator. Dr. Thorn took a key out of his pants pocket and placed in the hole below the elevator buttons before pressing down. Once they were inside the metal box the doctor started to press the floor buttons in sequence. First three then one then two then one again and finally even through the doors were already closed he pressed the close doors button. All the buttons went dark and the elevator started going down, _"_ I _better remember that sequence."_

The door opened to reveal a room that looked like it was taken straight out of a secret agent movie. They were in a large room with several rows of computers while the far wall in front of the computers had monitors all showing the statuses of many major cities throughout the world occasionally changing to show different cities, there was an elevated platform behind the rows of computers and on the wall behind that was the United States seal. "Welcome to the U.S branch headquarters sub-level one."

"Wait there's still more of this place?"

"Of course, sub-level two is where you and the rest of Strike Force will be living and sub-level three is where you'll all be training." A mixture of excitement and apprehension filled Cyrus he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by everything. Before Cyrus could say anything however, Dr. Thorn took notice of another man walking toward them. "Ah, Dr. Miles just the man I wanted to see. This is Cyrus Aldo the host of Project Venom."

Dr. Miles was a tall man comparted to Cyrus standing at a little over six feet with fare skin light brown hair and oddly enough green eyes. "Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Edmund Miles and I'll be the one performing your surgery Agent Venom."

The man stuck his hand out and Cyrus shook it, "Hi, nice to meet you… wait what did you call me?"

"Oh, that's right I never told you since you're the host of Project Venom your new code name is Agent Venom." Dr. Thorn explained. "What do you think?"

"I like it in fact reminds me of…"

"As much as I hate to cut you two off, Dr. Thorn you're needed by the director and Agent Venom I need to get you to the operating room." Cyrus bid Dr. Thorn farewell and went off with Dr. Miles. The two of them entered a standard looking operating room where Cyrus was prompted to hop up and lie down on the table. "Before I forget I'm obligated to ask, have you eaten anything in the last twenty-four hours." Cyrus shook his head, "Good, let's get started."

"Wait what about anesthesia, you are cutting into my head right?"

"Don't you worry my quirk allows me to emit gas from the tips of my fingers that will knock you out instantly and when I'm done I can wake you just as easy by emitting another gas." Before Cyrus could say anything else his vision went dark and his lost consciousness. What seemed like seconds later he felt his consciousness returning, "Agent are you still with us? How's your head?"

After a few moments to shake off the grogginess Cyrus could speak, "Yeah, my head is fine doesn't even hurt."

"Good to hear. You'll be happy to know that we did not encounter any unforeseen difficulties outside of a little interference from Project Venom and how it kept healing you while we were performing surgery. Also because of the amazing medical staff we didn't even have to put screws in your head."

"Well that's a relief."

"Alright now that your surgery is done you're needed in the training room just take the same elevator down to sub-level three."

"What about that sequence?"

"You only need that when you're on ground floor of the airport or when you want to get back there. Since you're already in the base you just have to hit three."

"Thanks Dr. Miles and don't take this the wrong way but I hope I don't have to come back here for a while." Cyrus joked while getting up. He did as he was instructed and headed down to the training room. The room was massive and there was even a modest size shooting range split off from the rest of the room by an acrylic wall. _"If this is what taxes pay for I'm glad I never paid them."_

"Agent Venom I assume," A fair skinned man with dark brown hair dressed in a military uniform approached him. "I'm Captain Sean Mathews I'll be in charge of your basic combat training."

"Nice to meet you, sir," as Cyrus shook the man's hand he noticed that the captain's eyes were actually red, "If you don't mind me asking sir did you not get enough sleep?"

The man let out a small chuckle before answering, "I did the color of my eyes are because of my quirk Optic Laser. But that's enough talk, it's time that I assess your basic abilities without Project Venom helping you out." The two of them ran through exercises designed to test Cyrus' strength, flexibility, speed, agility and endurance. "You're in pretty good shape kid. Now let's see you run through those exercises again but this time with Project Venom."

At first Cyrus had no idea how to bring out Project Venom to enhance his abilities but then he remembered what Dr. Thorn had told him on the plane. _"All I have to do is want it to come out."_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes only thinking of how he wanted Project Venom to come out. Black sludge slowly began to seep out of every pore in his body until he was completely covered in what looked like a full black suit. When he opened his eyes and looked down to see his black hands he was happy, _"I can't believe that actually worked"_

"You know you don't need a mask right now," the captain commented pointing to Cyrus' face.

"What mask?" Captain Mathews held up his phone and in the reflection Cyrus did see that he did have a mask and like the rest of the suit it was black but it; however, it also had large white semicircles for his eyes. _"Huh, it doesn't even feel like I'm wearing a mask."_ After a moment the mask seemed to just dissolve back into his skin.

"Alright now let's see what you can do." The first thing they did was head towards weights and for fun Cyrus reached over to the barbell and tried to lift it. He was able to raise it effortlessly and when he put it down he saw that just gripping it left dents in the bar. "Well at least we know it works." The rest of the tests went similarly to that with Cyrus completely shattering the captain's expectations. "This is amazing; these results are better than anything we could have hoped for."

"Well it's nice to know all of my husband's hard work paid off," a voice commented

The two men turned in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Dr. Thorn walking toward them accompanied by a woman. She was a rather short woman a little smaller than Cyrus himself. Having light brown hair and eyes, she wore a suit and carried herself in a way that conveyed authority but also approachability. Captain Mathews straitened up and stood at attention, "Director Thorn, it's nice to see you, ma'am."

A couple of things clicked inside Cyrus' head at that moment. The first being that he was now standing in front of the one in charge of the U.S branch and the second being that this woman was his new boss. "At ease captain I just came to see our newest recruit." She looked over to Cyrus as the Venom began retreat back into his body. "I'm the director of the U.S branch, Maria Thorn. I see you've already gained a decent bit of control over Project Venom already."

"With all due respect Director I highly doubt you came down here just to see my progress."

Captain Mathews looked like he was about to say something but the director stopped him. "You're a perceptive young man. I actually came to give you a couple of things." She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a smart phone, "I did some digging on you after my husband called me the other night saying he finally found a host for Project Venom. I assume that since your parents were killed that's why a perfectly normal college student was found on the streets with nothing but the cloths on his back." Cyrus cringed a bit at the rather blunt mention of his parents, "Anyway, this is a special smart phone that the research and development team created for the members of Strike Force and while you are able to use it in your personal life that is not its primary use. It may look like any other phone but it's far more advanced than anything on the market. It severs not only as your direct line of communication with us and the other members of your team but also it's a locator that can tell us exactly where you are in cases of emergency." Mrs. Thorn handed Cyrus his new phone then after getting handed a folder by Dr. Thorn she continued to speak. "You can learn the other features of the phone on your own time; right now I need to brief you on your first assignment."

"My what?"

"I've already told the others what your mission was and now they're just waiting for you. Your mission is…"

"Hold on a second I just got here and I don't even know even know how to fight; now you're telling me I already have a job?"

"There's no time to waste and besides there is no better teacher than real life experience. So as I was saying, your mission is to take down an underground casino in Las Vegas."

"There has to be dozens of illegal casinos in Vegas what makes this one so important that we have to get involved."

"Because they're not just gambling with money but with people as well."

"Sorry I asked."

Cyrus was about to leave when the director stopped him again, "Wait a second," She turned to Dr. Thorn who handed her something and turning back to Cyrus, she handed that something to him as well as the folder. "This is a commlink you and the rest of your team will be using to communicate during missions and inside the folder are your fake I.D and all the information we have on your targets. These men are dangerous and you can either bring them back alive or dead it doesn't matter to me. Now go back upstairs; there should be someone waiting to take you out to the runway."

As Cyrus ran toward the elevator Dr. Thorn looked on, "Are you sure this is smart none of them know anything about each other yet?"

"True but we need Strike Force sooner than later."

During the short ride to the runway Cyrus began to think of what his team would be like. He had no idea what to expect but he hoped that there would be at least one person around his age that he could relate too. _"Please don't let anyone on this team get on my nerves."_

As Cyrus entered the plane he only saw two others there, both of which were surprisingly young. One of them was a pale skinned blond that had white slicked back streaks in his hair and golden eyes. He wore a white polo shirt with a black bomber, jeans and white sneakers. The boy looked to be as tall as Cyrus and based on the boy's eyes Cyrus could tell that the boy was Japanese.

The second person on the plane was a girl who also looked to be about Cyrus' height if not a bit shorter. Her long slightly unkempt brunette hair was in a bob cut style and ended with a side ponytail. She had a colorless, cold expression but Cyrus could also see the freckles on the bridge of her nose and the highlights of red on her cheeks. Upon a closer look Cyrus noticed she had a few cuts and calluses on her hands. She also had a skinny build that made it a bit difficult for Cyrus not to look at her large assets. She wore a turtle neck, a black jacket with a fur collar and tactical pants.

"You're the one we've been waiting for?" the guy asked voice practically dripping with arrogance. "You don't look like much."

" _Oh great."_ Cyrus tried his best not to show his distaste for the other guy's comment. "Yeah, I'm Cyrus but I guess since we're on duty you can call me Venom."

"I'm Kôzuke Yoshimi, you can call me Kôz but when we're on a mission call me Blind Wolf."

Cyrus then turned to the girl, "What about you; what's your name?"

"Dahlia Pietyr but during the mission Little Flower," she responded in a cold voice.

Cyrus could tell that trying to get to know either of them would be like pulling teeth so instead he placed the folder with the information on the bar, told them what it was and then sat in a separate group of seats as far from them as he could. The ride was in an agonizing silence for the first few hours with only the occasional cough or someone getting up to get a drink or snack to break up the monotony. Around the four-hour mark of the flight Kôz could not take it anymore "This is stupid. How the hell are we supposed to be a team if we can't even talk?"

"Well maybe if someone had something intelligent to say we could," Dahlia commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay before this devolves into a screaming match how about we just..."

"No one asked you!"

"Well, I don't feel like having a headache for the rest of the flight because of your stupid screaming!" Soon both young men were in a loud pointless argument while Dahlia just paid them absolutely no mind. It was like that for the rest of the flight and by the time they landed in the city both of them had sore throats. _"Finally."_

"Are you two children done with your little tantrums?" Dahlia asked

"Who are you calling a child," both of them said in unison.

Before the arguing could start up again the three of them were kicked off the plane by the pilot with Kôz's and Dahlia's luggage being thrown out with them. Although Cyrus was curious about what the other two had brought with them he did not ask for obvious reasons. The pilot also handed them each an elevator key and said that it would allow them to enter the bases under every airport in the world. After they had gotten to the main building a driver was already waiting to take them to the hotel they would be staying at. Cyrus sat in the passenger's seat while the other two sat in the back and because of the silence even the driver was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm given to understand that this is your first mission as a team is there any kind of question I could answer for any of you?" the driver asked.

"How much killing are we going to end up doing," Cyrus asked bluntly.

"That is completely up to you but there are times when it's going to be necessary to take a life." Cyrus did not respond instead he just went back to being silent. Once they got to the hotel all three of them thanked the driver and started to exit the vehicle. "A room has already been reserved for you under the name of Richard Spade for a night but if you need more time simply call the director and she'll take care of it."

After speaking to the receptionist in the lobby the three of them rode the elevator to the top floor of the hotel. The room they checked into was rather nice. There were three beds, a couch, a T.V, a good sized bathroom and even a balcony; it was clearly a room reserved for the rich and privileged. It did not take long for the three to get settled and once they did they had no idea what to do. Based on the information they had the casino they were supposed to shut down set up in a different place every night and thanks to another agent who infiltrated the casino a few months ago they already knew where it would be set up that night. Eventually all three of them decided to get some sleep so they would be at full strength when it was time to go.

Cyrus was woken up by Kôz's screaming and after wiping his eyes he noticed that it was now dark and the two of them had changed into their costumes. Kôz was wearing a dark jacket with gray fur on the collar, with black combat pants, and steel toed boots. He was carrying a pistol on each of his sides with a few extra mags fastened to his chest. He also had a knife on the side of each of his boots, what looked like a pair of red sun glasses and Cyrus did not notice it before but he had a silver locket around his neck. Dahlia was wearing a protective vest over a long sleeved midriff shirt with baggy pants and a parka draped over her shoulders like a cape. She had a few loose belts that had grenades, a few pistols, and she had on a pair of long all terrain boots.

"Hurry up and change we have to go," Kôz said impatiently. Instead, Cyrus just got and willed the Venom to cover like he had before. "What the heck."

"Let's go," Cyrus said making his way to the balcony.

All three of them were aware of the fact that what they were doing had to be kept secret so they knew they could not just walk out the front door while they were armed to the teeth. They assumed that this was the reason they had gotten a room at the top floor where their room was in line with the roves of some of the other buildings near the hotel. Dahlia was the first one out jumping and par coring around the city like she was born for it while Cyrus and Kôz followed albeit with far less finesse. Staying hidden while moving was relatively easy given that the many bright lights in the city created many shadows that kept the group out of sight until they got to the location of the casino. Their destination was an abandoned warehouse in a corner of the city without too many people.

"So how the heck do we get in?" Kôz asked turning to Cyrus.

The other boy just shrugged but when he turned to get Dahlia's opinion she was nowhere to be seen, "Um, where did she go?"

"It doesn't matter I have an idea," Kôz sliding his red glasses over his eyes, "Just try and stay close." The boys snuck over to one of the side doors of the warehouse. Suddenly Kôz started to emit some kind of dark fog and then it was impossible to see anything.

"What is this?"

"It's my quirk, Blind, I send out this dark fog that makes impossible to see even for me which why I have these goggles they have infrared and night vision settings." The two of them could hear the people inside reacting to the sudden change in their environment, "They'll be easy to take out now but like I said stay close so you don't get mistaken as a target."

As the boys crept into the warehouse they did not know that Dahlia was already up in the rafters scoping out the targets when Kôz's quirk was activated. She was lining up her shot when the dark fog came into her line of sight and although she did not panic she was a bit shaken thinking that her position had been compromised. _"What the…"_ Now completely surrounded by darkness and being unable to see anything around her, Dahlia lost her footing on the rafter she was on and after falling she unwillingly landed on the two boys.

Because Kôz was unexpectedly subdued his quirk was involuntarily deactivated and the three on the floor were now staring at a poker table with shady people sitting around it, each with their own sets of burly men standing near them. "Looks like we some unexpected guests," a round looking man with a cigar in his mouth commented. Before any of the three could react they each started to feel like their bodies weighed a ton and they could not move. It did not take any of them long to realize that it was most likely one of the goons' quirks.

"What should we do with them boss?" one of the guys asked the round looking man, "Kill them?"

"Hold on first let's see if any of them are worth anything." The round man got up from his chair and walked over to the three immobilized agents, "You see kids my quirk lets me identify the quirk of whomever I'm looking at and what I see when I look at you will determine if you live as prizes or die tonight." The others at the table did not have any objections most of them thinking that it was a win, win situation with zero down sides. He walked over to Dahlia first, "Let's see," after a few seconds of silent staring a smug grin formed on his face, "This one has quite the quirk she can perceive the movements of every atom in a given area and make plans accordingly." His gaze then shifted to Kôz "This one can cover an area in complete darkness which explains what happened a few moments ago." Finally, his eyes were on Cyrus and after a second the man erupted in laughter, "This one is worthless he doesn't even have a quirk!" He continued to laugh while the rest of them at the table joined him. After composing himself the man spoke again, "Kill the quirkless freak then frisk the other two, take their weapons and throw them in a special room away from the other prizes."

"What about the body after we kill the kid?"

"I'm in a good mood so throw it in with them so they can mourn their useless little friend."

The goon pulled a gun out and shot a bullet right at Cyrus' head and the boy's body went limp. The other two were then searched and all their weapons were taken. After being wrapped in metal chains made by another one of men's quirks the two were locked in a back room along with Cyrus' unmoving body. "Well this trip just keeps getting better and better," Kôz said sarcastically.

"You have no room to complain since this is all your fault," Dahlia stated.

"How's this my fault?!"

"I was already in position and about to take out the target when you got in the way with that stupid quirk of yours."

"If anything this is all your fault for leaving us and not telling us your plan."

"It's all of our faults." The two turned and saw Cyrus beginning to sit up as the bullet that was shot at his head fell to the floor, "We need to start acting like a team if we want to get out of this."

"How are you still alive? If you're quirkless it should be impossible."

"I'll explain later right now we need to get this job done." Cyrus moved over to his bound teammates and ripped off the chains with ease. "Okay, so that guy knows your quirks but he doesn't know everything. I know you two got your quirks enhanced and that, that big guy didn't identify those enhancements so if you were given any new abilities now would be a good time to share."

"All our new employers did for me was increase the efficiency of my quirk but it's basically useless since I don't have any of my weapons." Dahlia stated.

"They made it so I could focus my quirk and cloak myself as well as a few others in darkness."

"Okay, to make a long story short this black stuff is way more than just a suit. It gives me super; strength, speed, agility, a healing factor and I'm almost completely bullet proof. Now that we know what each of us can do I think I have a plan. I'll act as a distraction while you two while cloaked sneak around and get your weapons."

"There are like twelve guys out there and one of them has a quirk that can manipulate gravity; are you sure you can handle that?" Kôz asked.

"Relax Blind Wolf, I just need to buy you and Little Flower over here a couple of minutes right?"

"Don't die," Dahlia told him

He nodded and after Kôz cloaked himself and Dahlia Cyrus got to work. With one good kick Cyrus knock the metal door of the room off its hinges causing it to fall to the ground with a loud crash. The men at the table as well as their guards looked over just in time to see the metal door flying toward them. The gravity quirk user was taken down by the door with a couple of others and before anyone could react Cyrus ran up and tackled a couple of the others. When one of the men came back to his senses he tried to grab Cyrus. Using his quirk, the man turned his body to stone, then grabbed Cyrus and tried to squeeze the life out of him. The young agent was able to easily over power the man; breaking out of his grip, Cyrus quickly knocked the man out with one punch to the jaw.

Another one of the men had brandished two metal pipes and expecting the guy to come at him with the makeshift weapons, Cyrus tried to rush him. Except instead of doing what Cyrus expected the man banged the pipes together releasing a sonic wave. Cyrus was stopped in his tracks and despite pressing his hands over his ears he still felt the intense pain. The man brought the pipes together again, "How do you like my quirk? It allows me to alter sound waves to create a high frequency blast but I didn't think it would be this effective."

The man hit the pipes together a third time and the pain just seemed to increase. Writhing on the ground, Cyrus could only scream as his torture continued. _"Why does this hurt so much? It feels like my body is being torn apart."_ All of a sudden the sound as well as the pain stopped all at once and when he looked up he noticed that the man who had the pipes was now on the ground dead. _"What just happened?"_

"I thought I told you not to die." Cyrus looked behind him to see Dahlia with a smoking pistol. "You're welcome by the way."

Getting up, Cyrus looked around and saw that all the people, including the ones who had been playing at the table, were dead. The only one still alive was the round looking one who had identified their quirks except now he was being held at gun point by Kôz. Cyrus and Dahlia walked over to the now terrified individual who was currently begging for his life, "Please I'll do anything I can give you anything you want just please don't kill me."

"What do you guys think should we kill him? I mean it doesn't really matter either way," Kôz said.

Cyrus just walked strait up to the man with only one question on his mind, "Where are the rest of the people you call prizes?" The man reached into his pocket and after fumbling with a key ring he removed one and handed it to Cyrus. He then pointed to a storage crate wrapped in chains and a pad lock. Instead of using the key Cyrus simply ripped the lock off with the chains and when he opened the crate what he saw discussed him. There were people of all ages in that crate some looking as young as five. "Kill him."

Kôz hesitated for a second not really sure if he was willing to kill an unarmed and defenseless man. But before he could think twice a shot rang in his ears and he turned to see that Dahlia had already pulled the trigger. The fell to the ground lifeless and the three of them left the scene before any of the hostages could get over the shock. Once back at the hotel while Dahlia and Kôz changed out of their costumes, Cyrus called the director telling her that the mission was complete and the target was now dead. "Good work Agent Venom, I'll inform local law enforcement on the whereabouts of the people and please give my complements to the rest of Strike Force for a job well done."

After hanging up the phone Cyrus lied in bed just wanting to get some sleep after everything he had been through. _"A job well done, maybe this team really will work out."_

 **Finally done this is definitely the longest thing I have written in recent memory but wow was it fulfilling. That being said I do not know if all future chapters will be this long so please do not expect this length every time. I am still accepting characters by the way and I would like to make the cast interesting as well as diverse so like I said before be creative (Also I have not really received that many girl submissions so please send some.) Also not every character will appear in every chapter, except for maybe Cyrus since he is the MC (Please do not hate me.) Lastly to those whose characters I have accepted I may tweak them a bit just so they work better in the story but I will try and keep the changes as minimal as I can (Again please do not hate me.) With all that said please do not forget to favorite follow and review and I will catch you guys later.**


End file.
